Your Heartless Valentine
by thecuddliestwerewolf
Summary: Axel desperately tries to convince Roxas that he has a heart. AkuRoku fluff. Only rated "T" to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made. KH is owned by Square Enix and Disney.


_**Night time…**_

**Roxas stood at his window, staring out wistfully at the falling snow. He touched the pane of glass and watched as the small, moist patch appeared around his delicate fingers.**

**The neon lights reflected off the slick streets as if multi-colored phantoms danced through The World That Never Was. What was it about a wet city at night that was so mesmerizing? So seductive?**

_**It…would be nice to see the sun for once.**_

**The digital clock on his nightstand read eight-thirty A.M.**

_**So much for a good morning.**_

**The blonde tore himself away from the window. He didn't want to look at the world anymore. He didn't want to keep reminding himself of where he remained, a prison of eternal night. Roxas pulled on his uniform coat over his bare chest and sleep pants. Nobody would care if his chest showed a bit, it was hardly something to be offended over. Larxene was the only girl in the castle and, frankly, she could get over herself, as far as Roxas cared. He flipped off his light as he exited his bedroom and traipsed down the stairs to the kitchen.**

**Expecting the kitchen to be deserted at such an early hour, Roxas was surprised to see Axel sitting at the table with a mug of coffee. **

**The redhead was already wearing his snarky smirk, along with an uncharacteristic pink shirt. "Hey, Roxy. Up so early?"**

**Roxas cringed a bit at the ridiculous pet-name that the older members of the Organization had so graciously bestowed him with. He ignored the question and instead answered with one of his own. "Why are you wearing such an idiotic shirt?" **

**Axel scowled slightly at the blonde. "Someone's got an attitude today. Duh, It's Valentine's Day, got it memorized?"**

"**I knew that," Roxas muttered. Truthfully, he had forgotten. "Why bother celebrating anyways? It's not like we have hearts, so what good is it to honor a holiday devoted to love, huh?" He poured some coffee from the same pot Axel had. It was still sufficiently warm. He tasted it. Too bitter. **

**A great "humph" emitted from behind him. "Perhaps I should help you find it then."**

"**Oh, you are so full of it." **

**A pair of pale arms snaked around Roxas' waist, startling him. He set the coffee down to avoid spills and turned to face his captor. Axel smiled down at him, a gentle expression in his green eyes. **

**Axel pulled Roxas to his chest. "Do you feel that?" He stooped down slightly, pressing his cheek to Roxas' chest. "If we don't have hearts, then why can I hear yours beating?" He kissed his blushing captive above where the heart lies in the chest cavity. He slowly rose to meet Roxas' wide eyes. His right hand found itself cupped around the blonde's cheek, tilting his face upward slightly, as if to kiss him. For a split moment, the pair found themselves easing towards each others' faces.**

**Suddenly, Roxas pushed the redhead away. "Don't be stupid. There's nothing there. No heart. Why don't you get THAT memorized, Axel," he spat bitterly. "God you can be so dense sometimes!" Without another word, he stormed out the door and into the city, buttoning his coat swiftly as he remembered his lack of shirt.**

**Axel was left in the kitchen, shaking his head melancholically. He did not blame Roxas for his anger. It was his own fault for pushing the whole heart thing. He knew how painful it was to remember that you were supposed to be an empty shell of somebody long gone.**

**Roxas returned sometime later. He could not tell whether it had passed into afternoon, evening, or night. Time was a difficult concept in a land of eternal midnight.**

**He made his way up the stairs, not bothering to talk with any of the members he passed. He entered his room, clicked on the light, and pushed the door shut. After peeling the wet coat and pants off, he crawled under his blanket. Oh, how he hated the snow. As he squirmed under the sheets, he noticed a crackling noise coming from under his pillow. He reached under, hoping it not to be a large spider or something of the sorts, and pulled out folded, red paper. **

**The paper unfolded into a small paper heart. On it was scrawled:**

"**Now you can't say you are heartless anymore.**

** By the way…Happy Valentine's Day**

** Love,**

** Axel"**


End file.
